<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Mountain Pass by StrawhatsAndDelibirds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569964">On the Mountain Pass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds'>StrawhatsAndDelibirds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash February, Post-Game(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war over and little Rhea gone, there's a lot more time for them to explore and see every part of the country they helped save. Maybe more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine/Shamir Nevrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Mountain Pass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long time since she’d been able to enjoy the mountain air like this. Sure she had grown up in the mountains, but that was back when she was a kid. It had been so long since she had been here. Her last time here that she wasn’t on business, she was blamed for what happened at Duscar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now that it’s all been cleared up, she could more comfortably roam around. She wouldn’t even have to worry about bearing the burden of ruling a territory. She was completely free to do as she pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how great the mountains were. Sure it’s nice back at Garreg Mach, but it’s got nothing on this place.” She stood with her arms out, letting the breeze blow around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were here a few months ago. I don’t see how it’s much different than it was then.” Shamir shrugged, leaning against one of the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s completely different. We were here for work last time. Now we can do whatever we want and see everything here.” Things had no doubt changed a lot after the war. There was still unrest, and reconstruction in some areas, but that didn’t mean that everywhere was completely destroyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that, but you still somehow manage to find someone to fight everywhere we go.” Cathrine wasn’t sure if this was from her knowing her better, or her simply not trying to hide it, but she could hear the smile in Shamir’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that like you mind. Yet every you follow me to battle. That’s weird.” She’d give her own little smartass comment back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well someone has to keep an eye on you. Besides, I’m your partner. I’ve got your back even if you want to fight everyone along the way.” Glancing back at her, she could subtly see her showing off her ring. And also the smile that followed her getting caught looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me that Shamir Charon is getting soft on me now.” It was so fun to say her name. Every time she did it made it feel all the more real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a roll of her eyes, Shamir gave her a light shove. Cathrine couldn’t help but laugh a little. That meant that she had teased her the right amount. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see how following my contract as agreed is any different than how I was before.” Calling their vows a contract was kinda cheesy. It was just the two of them, so there wasn’t a need for her to be so coy about it. Especially since she was the one who proposed. “Besides, loving my wife doesn’t make me any less able to kill if need be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathrine would steal a kiss. Though she wasn’t sure if you could really steal something that was being readily given upon request. She loved her wife, and she loved how she was just as ready as she was to do what needed to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I did sign that contract with you, I should know what the arrangement is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence as they both looked over the horizon. Down below was a little town. She couldn’t see it as well, but Cathrine knew that Shamir could see the bustling life down below. A lot clearer than the carts that she herself could see. It wasn’t really different than any town in Faerghus, or any small town in Fodlan for that matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you have places like this back in Dagda?” She had to admit that she was a little curious. Shamir had been to Faerghus countless times, but Cathrine had never gotten the chance to see where Shamir was from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the sudden interest?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m from Faerghus, and you’ve probably seen every part of it, the good and the bad, at this point. It only feels right that I see where you grew up.” Especially since now that the leadership changed, Dagda and Fodlan were on much better terms. Dagda also didn’t have the leverage of Brigid seeing as their queen was very pro Fodlan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s fair. I don’t really see the point in telling you about it though.” She loved her wife, but she could be so stubborn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? It’s such a little thing. Like the plants, are there mountains. Is it a hot or cold place. You can tell me something about it.” By the goddess, she could be upfront with her if this was a sore subject. They were alone and Cathrine could be trusted to take things seriously. If she didn’t want to, she’d be willing to accept that. But she could at least tell her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’d be better if I just showed you. I’ve never really been great with words, and I know I couldn’t do it justice. You showed me your homeland, it’s only fair that I show you mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve just told me you wanted to show me it instead of saying no.” She could be so frustrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could, but I didn’t want to. You get more riled up if I don’t explain myself properly.” Shamir smiled. What an asshole. She’s so glad she married her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when should we go?” It wasn’t as if they had any sort of plan right now. They were mostly traveling around and sightseeing. But so far it has only been by land. Cathrine was unclear if there were different rules for when you had to take a boat. Especially the distance they were going to have to travel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could head out now. There’s nothing really stopping us. We could buy a ticket over there once we get to the port.” And that was still a ways away. That was definitely a problem that they could worry about later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cathrine was excited about this now. She enjoyed being welcomed by the brisk mountain air here, but this was a known territory. In front of her now, was an invitation to see something entirely new. A land that she couldn’t even begin to fathom. And it thrilled her to bits. She would worry about what she was going to need later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are we standing around here waiting for?! Let’s go to Dagda!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>